


Who Framed Aubrey Posen?

by nweeks3



Series: My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nweeks3/pseuds/nweeks3
Summary: In the second incarnation of My Complete Pitch Perfect Story - Part 1, someone planted stolen money in Aubrey's pocket and she & Chloe are determined to find the culprit. Set in November 2011





	1. Chapter 1

After a class, a half-asleep Aubrey met up with Chloe on the quad.

"Hey, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Hey, Aubrey. You look tired." Chloe said.

"Yeah. Economics class was a snore fest today." Aubrey said.

"That bad, huh?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I nearly fell asleep halfway through the professor's lecture." Aubrey said.

"Don't feel bad. Happens to all of us." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Aubrey said as noticed something in her coat pocket. "What the heck? What's in my pocket?" She asked as she reached in to reveal a stack of $20 bills.

When the money was revealed, Aubrey & Chloe gasped.

"A stack of 20's?" Chloe asked.

"OMG, where'd all this money come from?" Aubrey asked.

"You tell me. It was in YOUR pocket." Chloe said.

"Yeah. But I don't remember placing it in there. I would never put that much money in my coat packet." Aubrey said.

"You don't suppose someone planted that money in there do you?" Chloe asked.

"It's possible. Normally if I saw this much money I'd be like 'Let's go to the mall!' But something doesn't feel right." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. I think we should report this to the dean." Chloe suggested as the two headed for the dean's office.

* * *

At the dean's office, Aubrey & Chloe showed him the evidence.

"So let me get this straight, you believe that this stack of 20's was planted in your pocket?" The dean asked.

"That's right, sir. We don't know who did it, but we're hoping to find out." Aubrey said.

"You know there was something on the news this morning about a robbery that happened last night." The dean remembered

"On campus?" Chloe asked.

"No, actually it was at a bank downtown sometime between 10pm & 4am." The dean said.

"Well, that's easy; I was nowhere near downtown Atlanta during that time." Aubrey confirmed.

"She's right. We were both in our dorm asleep during that time." Chloe said.

"Very well. Thanks for turning the money in." The dean said. "Just for the record, it's all accounted for, right?" He asked.

"That's right, sir. We would never spend money that didn't belong to us." Aubrey said.

"I'll put in a call to the police. Hopefully we'll find the culprit soon." The dean said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same day back at Aubrey & Chloe's dorm room.

"Okay, so retrace your steps." Chloe said. "What exactly do you remember from this morning?" She asked.

"Okay, this is much as I can remember. This morning after breakfast, I grabbed my coat and headed off to Economics class." Aubrey said.

"You don't suppose the money got planted in your coat pocket while we were asleep last night, do you?" Chloe asked.

"That's impossible, we always lock the door before we go to sleep, and our dorm is on the third floor of our building." Aubrey said.

"Okay, so what happened when you got to class?" Chloe asked.

"When I got to the lecture hall, I set my coat down at my seat, and then I turned my back for 10 minutes to use the bathroom." Aubrey said.

"Okay, let's stop right there. Was there anyone else in the lecture hall when you got there?" Chloe asked.

"Nope. I was the first one to arrive." Aubrey said.

"Then it's possible that maybe the money got planted in your pocket during that 10 minute time window." Chloe said.

"Could be. When I came back, nobody else in the class arrived yet." Aubrey said.

"That make sense. The culprit would committ the crime when there were no witnesses." Chloe said.

"Right. It had to have been someone else who had a class in the exact same building my Economics class was being held in." Aubrey said.

"It'll take forever to interview every student who had classes in that building." Chloe said as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Campus police." A police officer said as Aubrey let him in.

"Aubrey Posen, the dean has informed me that someone planted money in your pocket." The officer said.

"That's right sir. We have no idea who did it." Aubrey said.

"There's one way to find out. Every building has security cameras in the hallways. Maybe that'll give us some clue." The officer said.

* * *

At the campus police building, Aubrey & Chloe looked at the security footage the officer showed them.

"So what time did you arrive at the lecture hall?" The officer asked.

"Around 7:45. About 30 minutes before class started." Aubrey said.

The officer played back the security footage from 7:45 to Aubrey's return 10 minutes later. When the footage shows someone else in the shot..."That's it! Right there." Aubrey said as the officer zoomed in.

"Okay, so this person was wearing a green hoodie and carried a black backpack." Chloe said.

"Well, that doesn't really narrow it down. There could be hundreds of students that wear green hoodies." Aubrey said.

The officer resumes the security footage until the culprit exits the lecture hall, and then pauses when a face appeared.

"I don't believe it. The culprit is..." Chloe said.

"Kori?!" They both asked.

"I don't believe this. Why would she want to frame me?" Aubrey asked.

"There's only one way to know. It's a good thing we didn't throw away her information when you kicked her out of the Bellas." Chloe said.

"Yeah. We kept her info in our dorm room. Let's quickly grab it and then go find her." Aubrey said.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, Aubrey & Chloe managed to locate Kori and cornered her.

"Freeze, thief!" Aubrey said pointing a flashlight at Kori.

"Well, well, well...look who it is." Kori said sarcastically.

"Oh, spare us the sarcasm, Kori. We know you tried to frame Aubrey for robbery." Chloe said.

"(scoffs) Is this a joke?" Kori asked.

"Why don't you tell us? Is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." Kori said.

"But, why?" Chloe asked.

"One word...REVENGE!" Kori said.

"Revenge? What did I ever do to you?" Aubrey asked.

"You kicked me out of the Bellas." Kori said.

"Only because you broke the oath and had sex with a Treblemaker." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Well I should be allowed to date whoever I want." Kori said.

"Yes. But the Trebles don't respect us and if let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey said.

"Oh, spare me the lecture." Kori said.

"I'm a little more curious as to how you pulled all this off." Chloe said.

"I've been plotting my revenge since Aubrey kicked me out." Kori said prompting a flashback.

"After you kicked me out, I spent weeks plotting revenge until the perfect idea came to me. I was eyeing the Atlanta National Bank for a week. And then when I noticed what time they closed, I began to plot my revenge...By 10pm last night, I waited for all the employees to go home for the night. I invested in a crowbar while plotting this scheme, so I used it to get the inside the bank, and steal a stack of 20s. Then I quickly got out before I could get caught. Then earlier this morning, I followed you to your Economics class. I waited for you to step out to use the bathroom so I could quickly sneak in unnoticed and plant that money in your coat pocket. And then when it was all done, I quickly got out of that lecture hall before I could get caught. Or least I thought I wouldn't get caught." Kori explained as the flashback ended.

"Wow, I got to give you props for having all of that thought up." Chloe said.

"Thanks. But no matter, because I plan to re-audition for the Bellas LONG after you two graduate." Kori said as the Atlanta Police showed up right behind her.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting that chance." The officer said taking out handcuffs. "Kori Snyder, you're under arrest for robbery." The officer said putting the handcuffs on Kori.

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY POLICEMAN!" Kori yelled trying to protest.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said taking Kori to the police car.

"I WANT MY LAYWER! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY, AUBREY POSEN!" Kori yelled before being forced into the police car and being taken away.

"See ya, crazy." Aubrey said as she & Chloe high fived.

"We did it!" Chloe said.

"I still can't believe she went through all of that just for revenge." Aubrey said.

"I know, right. Looks like we've got an interesting story to share with the Bellas at our next rehearsal." Chloe said as the two headed back to their dorm.

* * *

The next day at their dorm room, there was a knock at the door, and Chloe went to answer.

"Hey, dean." Chloe said.

"Hey, ladies. I'm here with the manager of the Atlanta National Bank." The dean said.

"We wanted to thank you two for finding the culprit who robbed us two nights ago and for making sure all the stolen money was found and accounted for." The bank manager said.

"No problem. I for one am just glad she didn't get away with it." Chloe said.

"Well, as our way of saying thank you, we'd like to give you two a reward." The manager said.

"A reward?" Aubrey asked.

"What kind?" Chloe said as the manager pulled out some 20s from that stolen stack.

"$100 for both of you." The manager said as he handed the two the money.

"Thank you so much." Chloe said.

"My pleasure." The manager said.

"So, dean, what's going to happen with Kori?" Aubrey asked.

"Her sentancing is in two weeks. Likewise, she has been expelled from Barden." The dean said.

"Well, thank goodness for that." Chloe said.

"Thanks for everything." Aubrey said.

"No problem. Take care, ladies." The dean said as the two waved goodbye before closing the door.

"So, all in a good day's work." Chloe said.

"Yeah. I just hope Mary Elise doesn't try something like this." Aubrey said.

"Don't think about that." Chloe said. "So, what should we do with this money?" She asked.

"Hmmm...want to go to the mall?" Aubrey asked.

"Right behind you!" Chloe said as the two exit their dorm.

TO BE CONTINUED in It's An Aca-Wonderful Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this story because I wondered what would've happened after Kori got kicked out of the Bellas. I almost had Mary Elise be an accomplice, but ended up not going through with that.


End file.
